gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Breakup, Part 2
The Breakup, Part II is the 17th episode of Season 1 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis Rory is heartbroken, but will not tell Lorelai what caused the break-up. Lorelai tries to help Rory feel better and start to move on, which brings up her own unresolved feelings for Mr. Max Medina. Plot Rory is devastated by her break-up with Dean, but does not want to share the details with Lorelai. She also refuses to wallow, resorting to keep too busy to even think about Dean. The town quickly gets wind of the news, as per usual, and Luke reacts by banning Dean from the diner, nearly coming to blows with the boy, which Lorelai stops. Rory still cannot stop the memories from flooding in and puts anything that reminds her of Dean in a box for Lorelai to toss, which Lorelai secretly stores in the closet. Learning of a Chilton party at Madeline's house, Rory decides to go and Lorelai suggests bringing Lane with her. At the party, they quickly bump into a dismayed Paris who has been forced by her mother to attend the party—at least until 10:30pm. Lane balks as a boy named Henry, who happens to be Korean, asks her to dance, but is quickly charmed by him and ends up giving him her phone number. Rory tries to read, but notices Summer very publicly dumping Tristan. When Rory goes to talk to him, they end up kissing and Rory gets upset and leaves. Lorelai, whose own feelings for Max were stirred by Rory's heartbreak, goes to see Mr. Medina and they end up in bed. Max suggests that they slowly try to begin again, starting with phone calls. A happy Lorelai returns home to find a crying Rory on the couch. Trivia * Lorelai and Max get back together. * Jackson tries to cook for Sookie, who's very concerned about his culinary discipline. Music :what do i do | SAM PHILLIPS :where it's at | BECK :M's. Jackson' | OUTKAST :everyday I write the book | ELVIS COSTELLO :from red to blue | BILLY BRAGG :the crystal lake | GRANDADDY Photos 117.jpg 117cooking.png 117party.png 117.png 117maxlor.png 117tristan.png Gilmorisms LITERATURE *Nancy Drew by Caroline Keene *The Bell Jar by Sylvia Plath *The Art of Living by Epictetus FILM *The Godfather *G. I. Jane *Love Story *The Champ *An Affair to Remember *Ishtar *Footloose *Old Yeller POP CULTURE :Rory – How do you know? :Lorelai – Because I've read every Nancy Drew mystery ever written, the one about the Amish country twice. :Rory – We could stuff our purses full of Sour Patch Kids and Milk Duds and go see the Stars Hollow elementary school production of Who's Afraid of Virgina Woolf? :Lorelai – Yeah, you know, honey, trash doesn't actually talk unless it is on Sesame Street? :Lorelai – Can we get off the Small World ride and get cooking please? :Rory – I mean it's big but it's not this Hearst Castle-y. :Lane – There should be a map or a tour guide or Robin Leach or something. :Lane – It's like a teenage Sodom and Gomorrah :Paris – I doubt, highly, that Madame Curie was voted most likely to dress like Jennifer Lopez. :Lorelai – Ding-dong. Avon Lady :Lorelai – (to Rory and Lane about Madeline's party) Ooh, and look in someone's sock drawer! Rich people have hilarious sock drawers! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1